darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Trails/Guide/Emotes
Emote clues Emote clues involve equipping certain items in a particular location and performing an emote. They were first introduced to treasure trails on 5 December 2006. These types of clues are featured in all levels of clue scrolls, and most (but not all) items required for the emote clues can be obtained in shops, although using the Grand Exchange is recommended. Once the emote has been performed, an NPC called Uri will appear and usually give the player a scroll box. If Uri is giving the player their reward rather than another clue, he will give the player a casket. If the player has been requested to do another emote before talking to Uri, and they forgot to do it, he will say, I don't believe we have any business... but will not leave. The player can then complete the second emote and finish the clue. Level 1 clues require doing 1 emote, level 2 clues require doing 2, and level 3 clues require doing 1 emote and fighting the double agent. Many of the items asked for in these clues are obscure. The Grand Exchange is the simplest way to obtain them, but often not the cheapest. As a result of demand by players doing treasure trails, most of these items have been driven up in price considerably above what they would be otherwise worth. In many cases, emote clue items may be bought from shops for considerably less money, or even be player made with little difficulty. Note that wearing any version of a required item different than the standard one will not work (for example; a rune platebody(t) will not work in place of a basic rune platebody). For level 3 clues, doing the emote will not summon Uri but instead an aggressive NPC known as the double agent, which uses only melee attacks and is weak to air spells. If the agent appears, the player must kill him and perform the emote again, with all the original items from the clue equipped. Note: If the items for the clue are equipped upon killing the double agent, Uri will appear automatically, without having to repeat the emote. The player can change equipment to take out the double agent but must change back after killing him in order to make Uri appear. Normally, the double agent is level 98, but in the Wilderness he is considerably weaker at only level 110. Note that it can still be dangerous, since the player can encounter player killers in the Wilderness. However, as of the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote, the chances of receiving an emote clue in the Wilderness has been significantly reduced. Items For players that do treasure trails frequently, it is often economical and time-saving to keep the items for the clue level(s) they do most often in their bank. It is not recommended, however, to keep items for all emote clues banked, as a total of 94 items are used across the three clue levels. If only hard emotes are done, there are a total of 21 items required; adamant 2h sword, amulet of glory (uncharged), amulet of power, blue d'hide body, blue d'hide chaps, blue d'hide vambraces, bronze platelegs, diamond ring, elemental shield, fire battlestaff, iron pickaxe, iron platebody, iron sq shield, mithril platelegs, mud pie, ring of life, rune full helm, rune hatchet, rune platebody, rune warhammer and splitbark helm. Players who do medium clues will need a total of 33 items; adamant medium helm, air staff, bronze boots, bronze sq shield, green d'hide body, green d'hide chaps, hardleather body, iron 2h sword, iron crossbow, iron hatchet, iron pickaxe, iron sq shield, maple shieldbow, maple shortbow, mithril chainbody, mithril full helm, mithril helm, mithril platelegs, mithril plateskirt, mithril scimitar, pointed blue snelm, pointed red and black snelm, ring of duelling, ring of forging, round red and black snelm, ruby amulet, silver sickle (unblessed), snakeskin boots, snakeskin chaps, spiny helm, steel kiteshield, steel platebody, steel sq shield. When doing the easy clues, there are a total of 50 items needed; amulet of strength, blue flowers, bronze 2h sword, bronze dagger, bronze full helm, bronze hatchet, bronze platelegs, bronze spear, coif, emerald amulet, emerald ring, gold amulet, gold necklace, gold ring, hardleather body, iron boots, iron chainbody, iron full helm, iron helm, iron kiteshield, iron platebody, iron scimitar, iron warhammer, leather boots, leather chaps, leather cowl, leather gloves, leather vambraces, shieldbow, mud pie, oak shieldbow, oak shortbow, polar camo top, ruby amulet, sapphire amulet, sapphire necklace, sapphire ring, steel full helm, steel hatchet, steel helm, steel longsword, steel pickaxe, steel platebody, steel plateskirt, studded body, studded chaps, unenchanted tiara, unholy symbol, wood camo top and yellow flowers. List of clues Following is a list of all known emote clues, with advice on how to get to the locations. B C D H J L P S T W Y